


Faith Dança

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, POV Second Person, The Bronze
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um personagem (sem nome) observa enquanto Faith dança no Bronze, e depois se dá bem no beco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Dança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220078) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



A multidão está quente sob as luzes, suando enquanto dançam. O ar parece pulsar com o peso das ondas de som batendo contra as paredes, e a multidão e as luzes pulsam com elas. Tantos corpos, pressionados juntos até que seu cheiro é único, dançado uma dança sibarítica, extática de luxúria e divertimento e a falta de cuidado que vem com a juventude. São uma massa anônima de corpos e hormônios, movendo-se com passos que pensam que são novos e populares e da onda, mas na verdade são tão velhos quanto o tempo. São uma horda sem nome, sem rosto, uma massa agitada.

E então tem a Faith.

Faith dança, se move, acaricia e gira. Faith gira, pressiona, se abaixa e balança. O resto da multidão dança para seus parceiros, mas Faith dança para todos eles, e só para ela mesma.

Você a observa e não se dá ao trabalho de fingir que não. Faith não tem medo do efeito que tem nos outros.

Faith dança com um parceiro depois do outro, puxando garotos e garotas um de cada vez de seus pares seguros e confiáveis para o espaço dela. O espaço de Faith é intenso, uma magnificação da pulsação da luz e da música. O espaço de Faith é perigoso. Atraídas para ele como mariposas, as pessoas sempre saem dele, escapando antes que suas asas fiquem presas demais. Escapando porque Faith permite.

Faith dança, seu cabelo preto balançando nas suas costas, seus braços se movendo no ritmo da batida, seus quadris circulando e se abaixando, suas pernas, fortes e longas, se movendo com certeza e ritmo. Faith faz tudo com certeza e ritmo. Ela tem força e graça e poder de sobra, e isso transborda dela, envolve os inocentes como um odor, os atrai e depois os assusta para longe.

Faith dança, parece com uma stripper com o rosto de uma menina. Mas seus olhos não tem essa juventude.

Aqueles olhos o veem do outro lado do salão, sentado na sua cadeira, e ela sorri com a firmeza do seu olhar. A garotinha desaparece, e Faith o desafia com seus olhos decididos.

_Quer um pouco disso?_

A pergunta não é verbalizada, mas você consegue ouvi-la naqueles olhos. Você encontra o olhar dela sem medo e dá um sorriso safado. Ela atira a cabeça para trás e sorri, encantada, e gira com os braços abertos.

E Faith dança.

A stripper toma o controle, e a diversão começa para valer. Faith não é sutil, nunca, e nem está fingindo agora. Está sorrindo, se acariciando, mãos se movendo por seus quadris, entre suas pernas, sobre seu peito, por seu cabelo. Você gostaria que ela tivesse um poste para dançar; você acha que ela seria boa nisso. Mas como está, ela está se fodendo na pista de dança e a multidão, sentindo o aumento no calor, move suas asas inflamáveis para longe de Faith. Querem ficar perto dela, mas não podem chegar perto demais sem serem marcados.

A dança de Faith não é uma dança de sedução – é uma dança predadora. Ela está passando por seu território, marcando seu lugar, estabelecendo uma marca. É seu jogo; sempre é seu jogo.

Você não pode evitar de imaginar se Ishtar dançava como ela – ou Ishtar teria sido tão vulgar? Mas não há como negar que ela está se alimentando da energia da multidão ao seu redor. Quer queiram dela ou a odeiem ou ambas as coisas, ela se mergulha na atenção como uma deusa de luxúria. Ou como uma vampira se enchendo de sangue. É sua parcela, seu dízimo. Seu prêmio e sua punição por ser Faith.

A cerveja está surpreendentemente gelada na sua boca e garganta comparado com as luzes quentes e o peso do olhar em chamas de Faith. Ela está olhando para ver se você vai se mover, mas você espera. Ela vai se mover no seu próprio tempo, do seu próprio modo. Sempre faz isso.

E é o que ela faz.

Faith dança para você, afastando os inocentes e frágeis em uma onda ao seu redor, os repelindo pela força da sua personalidade e seus movimentos escandalosos. Você sente seu coração batendo no ritmo da batida central da música. A banda no palco parece incidental, um acessório, e a música parece vir de Faith quando ela se move. Ela a está guiando, não o contrário, guiando o ritmo do seu coração e a pulsação do sangue nas suas veias. Guiando, conduzindo, controlando. Com Faith, sempre é uma questão de controle.

Faith dança para você, firma sua perna esquerda, e começa a se esfregar. Está dançando no seu colo, e ninguém tem a coragem de dizer para ela que está passando da linha. Ninguém nunca tem coragem. Ela se dobra para trás, seu cabelo caindo como uma cortina grossa, úmido de suor. Seus braços esticados para se equilibrar, seu peito elevado, sua garganta longa pálida nas luzes coloridas, ela fica assim por várias batidas, se esfregando contra a sua perna.

Seus mamilos estão eretos sob a blusinha transparente que ela está usando.

Quando ela se afasta você toma outro gole gelado de cerveja e ela ri, tira a garrafa dos seus dedos, toma um gole e depois a enfia no fundo da garganta. Quando ela a coloca na mesa, pressiona seu corpo contra o seu, aperta, se esfrega com força, e então mais forte.

O rosto de stripper desaparece agora, e o predador se move para a frente. O sorriso que ela lhe dá é feroz e quente, queimando com paixões que a consomem de dentro para fora. Queimando qualquer um tolo o bastante para se aproximar. Ela esfrega a pélvis na sua perna novamente, se move para frente até que seu peito bate contra o seu e começa a se balançar. A língua dela traça uma linha na sua garganta, e a mão dela pressiona a sua virilha.

Aqui está seu ritmo e certeza de novo; a força e o equilíbrio e o cheiro de Faith, perto. Tão perto. Dentes, afiados contra sua garganta, quase partem a pele e então um gemido baixo na sua orelha. A banda, exausta, fica em silêncio e Faith se afasta.

Seus olhos ainda estão dançando sob pálpebras pesadas, e a mão dela ainda está no seu membro.

Ela está sorrindo para você, um sorriso tornado mais perigoso por sua indiferença. O ar ainda parece pulsar, como se a bateria não tivesse parado, mas foi substituída por um silêncio pulsante. O ar está pesado agora só com o calor das luzes e o cheiro de suor. Mas o cheiro que você mais pode sentir é o suor de Faith, um cheiro cujo gosto você quase pode sentir.

O sorriso de Faith se torna brincalhão, desafiador novamente, seguro e certo e zombeiro. Seus dedos passam da sua ereção para o zíper, e ela começa a o puxar. Você agarra o pulso dela, afastando a mão, e olha para os olhos dela.

“Não. Aqui não.”

Ela ri triunfante. “Se sentindo tímido, querido?” Ela começa a puxar a mão dela, mas você continua segurando. A expressão dela fica sombria por um momento, então ela ri novamente. Ela se levanta e se afasta, puxa com mais força, e você a deixa ir. Ela lhe dá um sorriso quente e brilhante por sobre o ombro, um convite para a seguir, então está se movendo pela multidão, abrindo-a como um Moisés profano partindo o mar.

Está escuro a princípio, quando você se move pela pista de dança e passa para os fundos, e então a luz azulada da lua quando Faith o guia para o beco.

“Agora ou nunca, querido,” Faith diz alegre, e empurra você contra os tijolos duros. Não tem nada de suave no sorriso dela, nada sedutor ou romântico, e você quer isso mais ainda pelo que ela não está oferecendo.

O ar da noite está frio quando ela abre o zíper das suas jeans, e você geme um pouco quando a mão dela volta ao lugar anterior, mas sem os impedimentos de denim. Ela está apertando as suas bolas, talvez com força demais, mas o cheiro dela está penetrando você a cada inspiração e sua língua é ríspida e suave contra a pele sensível da sua garganta.

Faith puxa sua cueca para baixo, suas unhas arranhando sua pele, e você luta para ajudar ela a afrouxar suas roupas. Seu membro adora a sensação do corpo rígido dela contra o seu, e quando você chega os olhos, ainda consegue ver ela dançando atrás das suas pálpebras. Você sente uma mão passando pelo seu cabelo, e a dor de um puxão forte quando ela fecha a mão. Você se pergunta sem propósito se, se você tivesse asas, elas estariam presas ou já teriam se queimado agora. Não quer isso importe.

Você empurra a massa restritiva de jeans e cueca e as empurra para baixo e Faith está rindo. Talvez ela tivesse feito isso o tempo todo, e difícil saber. O tempo flui ao seu redor, dançando por conta própria ao invés de passar em um fluxo fixo. Você acha que talvez tenha ficado parado naquele beco por uma eternidade – você teria certeza disso, se não se lembrasse de Faith dançando.

Ela fica de joelhos na sua frente e a Cadela Alfa da matilha se prepara para brincar com sua comida. Ela belisca e puxa e lambe e ela ri quando você grunhe. Você tem a sensação da sua língua quente e úmida contra sua pele, a sensação de dentes firmes contra sua carne, e sob seus dedos a parede de tijolos e concreto está fria e ríspida. Você flexiona suas mãos contra ela como que para encontrar apoio, desesperado para encontrar algo para se segurar enquanto a sucção de Faith puxa a sua alma por sua pele.

Seus dedos flexionados encontram seu caminho para frente por vontade própria, e se enterram na massa de cabelos escuros se movendo ritmicamente na sua frente. Faith se afasta, o ar frio atinge sua pele quente e molha como um tapa, e ela agarra seus pulsos.

“Uh-uh, querido,” ela avisa balançando um dedo. Ela continua agarrando seus pulsos quando os empurra de volta contra a parede. Ela sorri para você, encontrando seu olhar, e por um momento terrível e estonteante você acha que ela não vai continuar. Então a boca desce sobre você novamente, e a razão lhe escapa por um ambiente mais hospitaleiro. Você firma seus joelhos, e se inclina para trás nos tijolos.

Seus movimentos não são refinados, mas também não tem reflexo de vômito, e você pode sentir os músculos da garganta dela trabalhando na cabeça sensível. Você se pergunta, brevemente, se todas as caçadoras são abençoadas com esse tipo de controle muscular, ou se é uma dádiva exclusiva de Faith. Você se pergunta isso, e então você cai quando a última parede caí e o mundo desaparece, consumido pelo fluxo de sensações.

Tremendo com a liberação, você pisca e flexiona os dedos para descobrir que ficaram um pouco dormentes. Faith se levanta, limpando a mão na sua camiseta enquanto se levanta, e então se afasta para estudar você com seu sorriso triunfante, zombeiro.

“Conhecia uma garota que não chupava pau. Dizia que era ‘humilhante’.” Faith ri. “Sabe o que eu disse?”

Você balança a cabeça, ainda recuperando o fôlego, e se atrapalha vestindo a cueca e jeans. Faith ri novamente.

“Eu disse, ‘se parece humilhante, você não está fazendo direito’.”

Roupas de volta no lugar, você passa suas mãos finalmente firmes por seu cabelo enquanto Faith se afasta um pouco mais.

“Vou ir matar alguma coisa agora. Engraçado, não é? Sexo sempre me faz querer caçar; caçar me faz querer transar. É um ciclo vicioso, vicioso.” Ela agracia você com uma última risada, então se vira, seus braços estendidos, seu rosto virado para as estrelas. “Te vejo depois, querido.”

Ela acena, e vai embora. Seu caminha é uma marcha, e você respira o ar da noite e você observa as jeans justas se moverem para longe de você até que Faith tenha partido.

**fim**


End file.
